


Paws and Claws

by NorriGirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depression, Dreams vs. Reality, Hallucinations, Other, Pet Shop AU, pet transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorriGirl/pseuds/NorriGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ummmmm pet shop au where you the reader are the focus. your parents have died and you go to korea to live with a family friend who owns a pet shop. set up like an old goosebumps book</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ummmmmm this is my very first fanfic! I needed to write a story for a class but I couldn't come up with any characters soooooooo I just mad a fanfic....Idk how I came up with this idea but it's interesting I guess. It's set up like a goosebumps book because that's how the assignment was so when it comes to a point where you switch I'll tell you where. so the story is interactive! It's not completely done but it should be in the next few days~ Please tell me what you think and if you like my writing or not. Enjoy!  
> 

*It smells clean.* This was your first thought as you stepped off of the plane at the Incheon International Airport is South Korea. South Korea, a new place with clean air, where you are moving to start a new life. Hopefully this new place will help to get you out of your slump. With no place to go after the untimely death of your parents, you find yourself taken in by a longtime family friend that is based in Seoul, South Korea. They run a chain of pet shops and they believe that interacting with the animals will help to bring you out of your depression. Here they are now with a sign with your name written in big sloppy letters in red pen and covered in heart stickers! Their name is....

Zhang Yixing (Go to Chapter 2)  
Kim Minseok (Go to Chapter 3)  
Kim Junmyeon (Go to Chapter 4)


	2. Zhang Yixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 for the Yixing based Storyline . When you see [[Chapter Name Here]] That's the chapter you go to next.

“Ni Hao! I could tell it was you just by looking at you! You look just like your father but have the same fiery eyes as your mother once did. I am Zhang Yixing but you can just call me Yixing. I was a good friend of your father’s and he put me in charge of starting a Peterific pet shop franchise here in Korea. Although Korea is where we chose to expand I am originally from China. I’m pretty new as well but if you have any questions just ask and I’ll answer to the best of my ability. If I don’t know then we can figure it out together. Although not in the best circumstances, I am happy to be able to learn and grow with you in this new place.” he sputters out. It’s almost as if he’s been practicing in the mirror.

You think *Maybe he should have practiced a little more....he doesn’t sound ecstatic* as you reply with a short “Nice to meet you as well.” Although you feel a bit perturbed by the fact that he claims to know your father so well but you don’t recall meeting him, you push it to the back of your mind as you reluctantly follow him to his rental car and throw your luggage into the trunk. You stare out of the passenger side window as you make your way to the [[Peterific petshop]]


	3. Kim Minseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 for the Minseok based Storyline . When you see [[Chapter Name Here]] That's the chapter you go to next.

“Annyeonghaseyo! I could tell it was you just by looking at you! You look just like your mother but have the same gentle eyes as your father once did. I am Kim Minseok but you can just call me Minseok or Minnie or Seokie or just whatever you feel comfortable with. I was a good friend of both of your parents and I worked closely with you father. He even put me in charge of starting a Peterific pet shop franchise here in Korea. Although it might just be because I’m Korean and it’d be easier without any sort of language barrier. Either way it was a good decision and Peterific is doing wonderful business in creating happy homes! if you have any questions just ask and I’ll help you any way that I can. You’ll be living with me in the apartment on the top floor of the Peterific pet shop here in Seoul. Don’t worry there is a floor of storage between the apartment and the actual shop so that it isn’t so noisy. Although not in the best circumstances, I am happy to be able to learn and grow with you in this new place.” he says with a slight grin. He seems to have a laid back and happy demeanor.

You think *He seems nice enough.* as you reply with a short “Nice to meet you as well.” Although you feel a bit perturbed by the fact that he seems a little too upbeat so soon after his so called ‘good friends’ have died, but you push it to the back of your mind as you reluctantly follow him to his rental car and throw your luggage into the trunk. You stare out of the passenger side window as you make your way to the [[Top floor apartment]]


	4. Kim Junmyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 for the Junmyeon based Storyline . When you see [[Chapter Name Here]] That's the chapter you go to next.

“Annyeonghaseyo! It’s been a while but I could tell it was you just by looking at you! You look just like your father but have the same lovely eyes as your mother once did. I am Kim Junmyeon but everyone just calls me Suho. It means Guardian. I was a good friend of both of your parents and I worked closely with you father. He even put me in charge of starting a Peterific pet shop franchise here in Korea. He always told me how much he trusts me and I vowed to not let him down. If there is anything that you need don’t hesitate to ask and I’ll help you any way that I can. You’ll be living with me in the apartment complex down the street from the Peterific pet shop in Seoul. It’s relatively quiet save for the street noise and we’ve got a nice view from the fifth floor. Although not in the best circumstances, I am happy to see you and I hope this will be a great experience for you..” he says with a bright smile. The look in his eyes seems to genuinely nice and warm.

You think *Suho? I’ve heard that name before....Ah! I remember now! He was there a lot when I was little.* as you reply with a short “It’s nice to see you again.” Although you feel a bit perturbed by the fact that you don’t remember seeing him at the funeral, but you push it to the back of your mind as you reluctantly follow him to his rental car and throw your luggage into the trunk. You stare out of the passenger side window as you make your way to the [[Apartment Complex]]


	5. Peterific Pet Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 for the Yixing based Storyline . When you see [[Chapter Name Here]] That's the chapter you go to next.

You and Yixing have been driving for quite a while now and you are beginning to figgit, Things like *When will we get there? What will it be like? Since it’s in the city there will probably be a lot of people, right?* are running a mile a minute through your mind and the anxiousness is beginning to make you a little bit sick.

It’s now that Yixing says, “We’re almost there. Just take a right at this next light and it’s on the left.”

You think to yourself *That would be good to know if I knew my way around, but I don’t so....* but you only nod and keep your mouth shut.

Yixing pulls up to a two story duplex. One side seems to be living quarters and the other side is the pet shop.

Yixing pops the trunk before he cuts the engine and gets out of the car. He takes out your suitcase and backpack and hands them to you. 

“Here’s your key. Your room is upstairs and it’s the first door on the left. Go up and unpack your things. Once you’re finished you can go check out the shop! I believe Jongin is on shift now so go introduce yourself. I’ve got to return the rental car so I’ll be back soon.” Yixing tells you through the window as he starts the car and starts to drive away from the curb.

You walk into the house and lock the door behind you. There is a small kitchen with a dining table built for two. There’s also a modest living room with just a couch, a coffee table, and a small TV on a stand. You spot an acoustic guitar in the corner and you can hear dogs barking in the background.

As you head up the stairs you huff to yourself as you think *Just great! a musician... and I can hear the dogs in the shop. I had hoped it wasn’t going to be noisy.* The negative thoughts just add on to the budding headache and nausea from the car ride.

You walk into your room and put your clothes in the set of drawers Yixing has set up for you. You set up your clock and the picture of your parents when you were little on the nightstand by the full bed in your room and whatever was left you just left in your backpack. You’re unsure of how you want your setup to be and you don’t feel like working it out now. You just want to lay in bed and sleep but then you remember you need to go and introduce yourself to [[Jongin, the shop worker]].


	6. Top Floor Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 for the Minseok based Storyline . When you see [[Chapter Name Here]] That's the chapter you go to next.

You and Minseok have been driving for quite a while now and you are beginning to fidget, Things like *When will we get there? What will it be like? Since it’s in the city there will probably be a lot of people, right?* are running a mile a minute through your mind and the anxiousness is beginning to make you a little bit sick.

It’s now that Minseok says, “We’re almost there. Just take a right at this next light and it’s on the left.”

You think to yourself *That would be good to know if I knew my way around, but I don’t so....* but you only nod and keep your mouth shut.

Minseok drives up to a three-story building. There’s a staircase on the side that leads up to the second and third floors so that you don’t have to go directly through the shop.

Minseok hands you a key and pops the trunk as you get out and retrieve your suitcase and backpack.

Once you’ve gotten your things he says, “I’ve gotta go return this rental car so I’ll leave you here to unpack. I’ve already got a room all set up for you! Just head up to the third floor, go down the hall and it’s the first door on your right. When you’re done why not go and explore the shop? I think Jongin is on shift right now so go in and introduce yourself. I’ll be back soon, alright.” He then pulls off into traffic as you head up to the top floor apartment.  
You walk into the apartment and lock the door behind you. There is a small kitchen with a dining table built for two. There’s also a living room with a couch, a coffee table, and a pretty good sized TV on a stand. You spot a game system near the TV and as you walk further in you trip over a gym bag full of soccer gear that lying by the door.

As you head down the hall you huff to yourself as you think *Just great! He said that it would be quiet but just looking at his stuff I can tell that he himself is rowdy. I had hoped it wasn’t going to be noisy.* The negative thoughts just add on to the budding headache and nausea from the car ride.

You walk into your room and put your clothes in the set of drawers Minseok has set up for you. You set up your clock and the picture of your parents when you were little on the nightstand by the full bed in your room and whatever was left you just left in your backpack. You’re unsure of how you want your setup to be and you don’t feel like working it out now. You just want to lay in bed and sleep but then you remember you need to go and introduce yourself to [[Jongin (and Kyungsoo)]].


	7. Apartment Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 for the Junmyeon based Storyline . When you see [[Chapter Name Here]] That's the chapter you go to next.

You and Suho have been driving for quite a while now and you are beginning to fidget, Things like *When will we get there? What will it be like? Since it’s in the city there will probably be a lot of people, right?* are running a mile a minute through your mind and the anxiousness is beginning to make you a little bit sick.

It’s now that Suho says, “We’re almost there. Just take a right at this next light and it’s on the left.”

You think to yourself *That would be good to know if I knew my way around, but I don’t so....* but you only nod and keep your mouth shut.

Yixing pulls up to an apartment complex. It seems to be a little high end looking but not so much that you can’t tell it’s middle class price range..

Suho pops the trunk before he cuts the engine and gets out of the car. He takes out your suitcase and backpack and hands them to you. 

“Here’s your key. Our apartment is on the fifth floor room 517. Go up and unpack your things. There are two guest rooms so you can take your pick! I have to go and return this rental and then I’ll be back. When I return then we can head over to Peterific so you can check it out! If you don’t want to wait for me though, it’s just down the street on the left side. I believe Jongin is on shift now so go introduce yourself if you want, but if not I’ll introduce you when we go later. I’ll be back soon.” Suho tells you through the window as he starts the car and starts to drive away from the curb.

You walk into the apartment and lock the door behind you. There is a small kitchen with a dining table built for four. There’s also a living room with a couch, a coffee table, and a pretty good sized TV mounted on the wall. You spot spot some art on the wall opposite the kitchen and you stop to look at it before ultimately deciding that it’s not very interesting. As you head down the hall you can hear music. More like noise trying to parade itself as music. It’s starting and stopping and adjusting as if someone is composing and you realize that it’s coming from the next apartment over. You think about switching rooms only to realize that both guest rooms are on the same side of the hall.

You huff to yourself as you think *Just great! a musician... and he seems to be in a slump. I had hoped it wasn’t going to be noisy.* The negative thoughts just add on to the budding headache and nausea from the car ride.

You walk into your room and put your clothes in the set of drawers Suho has set up in the guest room. You set up your clock and the picture of your parents when you were little on the nightstand by the full bed in your room and whatever was left you just left in your backpack. You’re unsure of how you want your setup to be and you don’t feel like working it out now. You just want to lay in bed and sleep but can’t with that awful noise permeating through the far wall that your bed is resting against. You suppose it’s time to introduce yourself to your new [[neighbor]] and hope that they’ll quiet down.


	8. Jongin The Shop Worker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 for the Yixing based Storyline . When you see [[Chapter Name Here]] That's the chapter you go to next.

You walk into the shop to find a man standing behind the counter. He’s tall with bronzed skin and coffee brown hair and a bright smile. And with that bright smile he greets you with a, “Hello! Welcome to Peterific! My name is Jongin, how may I help you?”

In the confines of your mind you grimace. He seems so cheerful. There’s nothing wrong with that but you just don’t know how to deal with cheerful people well nor do you truly care to at this point.

You introduce yourself to Jongin and tell him that you’ll be living with Yixing and working in the shop as well.

“Awesome! well then why don’t I show you around?” Jongin says as he flashes an even brighter smile at you.

You groan in your mind since you wanted to just introduce yourself and then go nap but since you don’t want to seem impolite you reluctantly agree.

Jongin shows you around the merchandise room and then the short term storage where things are kept for immediate stocking all while talking a mile a minute about how things work and where things go. At the end of all that He finally goes to show you the showroom where all of the pets are kept and taken care of. By this time your head feels like it’s going to split in two and being in a room full of barking dogs and mewing cats isn’t helping. However, to be nice you keep your mouth shut. That is until you start to stagger.

Jongin Catches you just before you fall and asks, “Whoa there, are you alright? You don’t look alright.” with a worried expression. you tell him that you have a migraine and he tells you to go lie down. He can finish the tour later and he’ll tell Yixing that you came and introduced yourself.

You make it to your bed but the pain is so bad that you can’t even sleep. So here you are now rummaging through Yixing’s medicine cabinet and when you find some you pop the maximum dosage in your mouth and use some water from the sink to swallow them down.

You sit on the couch to watch a little TV until [[Yixing comes back]].


	9. Jongin (and Kyungsoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 for the Minseok based Storyline . When you see [[Chapter Name Here]] That's the chapter you go to next.

You walk into the shop to find a no one standing behind the counter. Puzzled you looked back at the door only to find that the sign did indeed say that the shop was open. You call out hello as you search around the merchandise room as well as when you find yourself looking in the room for short term storage. Little did you know that Jongin was in the showroom tending to the animals. As you come walking out of a room labeled employees only you hear a ding. Realizing that bell indicates that someone has just walked into the store, you look up only to be met with wide owl-like but kind looking eyes and a heart shaped smile.

The owl-eyed man calls out to you and says, “Hi! My name’s Kyungsoo and I’m looking to buy a cat. Maybe you can help me out.”

In the confines of your mind you grimace. He’s probably asking you for help because you just came out of the employees only section, but you were only looking for Jongin.

“Uh....this is kind of hard to explain. I don’t work here, but I will be soon, but not yet, and I was looking for Jongin, but I didn’t find him....sorry I’m not able to help you!” you sputter out at a pace you hadn’t intended to be so quick. Due to your embarrassment you quickly try to make your way from behind the counter. All of the anxiety building up from the car ride, not being able to find Jongin, and then this unexpected encounter come crashing down on you in the form of a head splitting migraine. You move a little too quickly for your own good and stumble and stagger into the arms of Kyungsoo as you hold your head in your hands and groan.

He catches you with a distinct look of worry and asks, “What’s the matter?! do you have a headache?! A migraine?”

You can only shake your head yes. 

“I have something for that if you’re willing to accept it. I get frequent migraines so I totally understand your plight.” he says with a gentle smile as he pulls some pain killers out of his bag and hands them to you. You graciously accept them as you make your way back to the upstairs apartment. Kyungsoo stops you to make sure that you can make it by yourself and once it’s confirmed, in your mind you’re sure that he is a very kind person. 

You take the pain killers and sit on the couch with the TV down low as you wait until [[Minseok comes back]].


End file.
